La historia de Lincoln
by F-nn Darkblue
Summary: ¿La vida puede ser dura, no? Conoce la historia de Lincoln, un chico que, a sus recientes 11 años, vivirá experiencias y anécdotas que él nunca antes había vivido, por lo que será extremadamente complicado pasar por todas ellas.
1. Capítulo 1

_Esta es mi vida…_

Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, un chico de 10 años el cual está próximo a cumplir 11 años de existencia en escasos minutos. A diferencia de numerosas familias, soy único comparado a vivir con diez chicas, chicas las cuales son una personalidad diferente cada una. Es simplemente sorprendente. Podrá sonar difícil o cansino, pero conforme el tiempo avanza, no será muy difícil adaptarse a lo que te ha tocado. Se siente… muy bien. Únicas, variables, increíbles y numerosas son las anécdotas que he vivido con mi familia, anécdotas que me han ayudado a tener una mejor experiencia de vida, una buena perspectiva y, sobretodo, a ser una buena persona y un buen hermano.

Un golpe de suerte o una mala fortuna muchos dirán, pero para mí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y pasará. Sé cómo soy, estoy igualmente feliz por ello, al igual que de ellas, mis queridas hermanas.

 _ **Unas campanadas de reloj empezaron a ser escuchadas por toda la casa Loud, indicando que son las 00:00 a.m. de un nuevo día y, por ende, el cumpleaños número 11 de Lincoln.**_

Las campanadas han sonado, un nuevo día ha comenzado. Un año más de vida, qué más puedo pedir. ¿Qué vendrá más adelante? ¿Qué me aguardará el destino para mi futuro? Todo ello es un misterio.

Sin más parloteo, reposaré hasta esperar unas horas para la mañana. Nada mejor que el hermoso olor a un nuevo año para mí.

Hoy será un gran día.

 _ **Lincoln cerró lentamente sus ojos, esperando agarrar el sueño de golpe para poder despertar bien por la mañana.**_

…

…

…

\- ¡Bello durmiente, despierta! ¿Esperas a tu princesa o qué? ¡Jajaja!

\- Creo que deberíamos despertarlo con un conjuro de oscur-

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Está despertando!

\- ¿Eh? Q… q… ¿qué está pasando? – _con mucho sueño, Lincoln apenas despertaba y distinguía lo qué estaba pasado a su alrededor, pero él sabía a la perfección que su familia se encontraba en el lugar, esperando por darle una sorpresa al muchacho_ -.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – _el grito se escuchó por todo el hogar, terminando por despertar al risueño Lincoln_ -. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln! – _toda su familia (incluidas sus mascotas) se dirigen hacia él para darle un cálido y conmovedor abrazo de felicitación_ -.

 _ **Aún sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, él sólo siguió el abrazo efectuado por su familia para dar un mejor ambiente a la situación.**_

\- Oh, hermano. Estoy literalmente que exploto de la emoción por saber que hoy cumples otro fantástico año de existencia – _exclamaba impulsivamente la mayor de los hermanos_ -. Aún recuerdo el día en que naciste, una hermosa tarde en aquel hospital, expectante al ver que serías un varón.

\- Tiene razón, hermano – _interpuso Luna_ -. Fue un ¡Lincástico día! Jajaja – _exclama a carcajadas Luan_ -.

\- Jeje… Muchas gracias, chicas – _sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas al escuchar tales cosas de sus hermanas mayores_ -.

\- Lincoln, muchacho, déjame decirte cuánto tu madre y yo estamos ansiosos por que sigas por buenos horizontes en tu vida, nos lo has demostrado a lo largo de esta década y año el cual llevas con nosotros. – Te amamos mucho, cariño.

\- Muchas gracias, mamá y papá. Yo también los amo – _los tres dirigieron a dar un abrazo entre padres e hijo_ -.

\- ¡Un momento! – _interrumpió el momento Lola_ \- Antes de que sigan con su palabrería y abrazos… yo he preparado algo especial para Lincoln, algo que sé le encantará – _de sus ocultas manos muestra un perfume de su propiedad con el rostro plasmado de Lincoln, dejando en claro que su regalo ha sido un perfume especial para él_ \- ¡Toma! Te servirá para "ocasiones especiales".

\- Eh… gracias… Lola – _incómodamente guarda su perfume en un cajón al lado suyo_ -.

 _ **Los minutos pasaban en la habitación del ahora cumpleañero Lincoln Loud, hasta que decidieron bajar ocultando a Lincoln qué habría para él en la parte inferior del hogar.**_

\- ¡No abras los ojos! Arruinarás tu sorpresa – _lo regañaba Lola_ -. – Oh, déjalo, a fin de cuentas, él sólo quiere ver qué tenemos para él – _defendía Luna_ -.

 _ **La familia terminó por bajar a la parte inferior del hogar, yendo, ahora, a la parte trasera del hogar, acercándose cada vez más a la sorpresa que le aguardaba a Lincoln.**_

\- A la cuenta de tres, abrirás tus ojos, ¿quedó claro? – _ordenaba Lori_ -. – Claro – _respondía Lincoln_ -.

\- 3… 2… 1… ¡Sorpresa!

 _ **Toda la familia Loud se encontraba en el patio del hogar se encontraba ahí, y para una felicidad aún mayor para el cumpleañero, habían organizado una gran fiesta para él, incluyendo dulces, un inflable, juegos, y no de más a su mejor amigo Clyde.**_

 _ **Lincoln no podía creer lo que veía, era casi parecido a la sensación de un sueño hecho realidad sin necesidad de serlo, de verdad que su familia se había esforzado por brindarle la mejor fiesta sorpresa de su vida.**_

\- No puedo creerlo. Es… es… increíble – _casi al borde de quedarse sin palabras exclamaba Lincoln_ -.

\- Oh, Lincoln, mi dulce bebé, es un orgullo para nosotros que te haya gustado este gran detalle. – Tu madre tiene razón, muchacho, y es por ello que en este tan especial aniversario número 11 organizamos lo que consideramos mejor para ti – _ni bien terminaron de explicar Lincoln fue a abrazar nuevamente a sus padres, en señal de agradecimiento-._

\- Muchas gracias _–suelta una pequeña lágrima_ -.

\- Oye amigo, también te quiero desear un feliz, feliz cumpleaños, y es por ello que te quiero dar este pequeño collar en símbolo de nuestra gran amistad – _Clyde obsequia a Lincoln un pequeño collarín con una foto de él y Lincoln_ -.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Clyde! Lo guardaré en símbolo de nuestra amistad – _guarda el collarín en su bolso_ -.

- _Luna interrumpe el momento_ \- - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no comenzamos con esta GRAN FIESTA?

\- ¡Sí! – _emocionados los hermanos, incluido Clyde, saltaban por doquier_ -

 _ **La familia Loud y el integrante de la familia McBride se divertía a montón con los variables juegos presentes y, no podía faltar, la extensiva comida que había por el lugar, para emoción de todos. El día parecía ir a la velocidad de la luz, puesto a que el pequeño cumpleañero se divertía tanto que en verdad disfrutó del día sin saber lo tarde que se hacía. Y es así cómo la noche tempranamente llegó, y, por ende, era la hora de despedirse del día, al igual que de la fiesta.**_

 _ **Para despedir el día, Luna compuso una canción ligeramente corta pero conmovedora en honor a lo mucho que apreciaba a Lincoln, incluidas cartas familiares leídas ni bien se introducía al gran espectáculo.**_

\- ¡BUENAS NOCHES, ROYAL WOODS! Hoy estamos reunidos para despedir este maravilloso y gran día en honor a una persona muy especial, tan especial que ha formado parte de la vida de muchas personas a lo largo de su trayecto. Y sí, estoy hablando de ti, hermano. ¡Esta va por ti, y que la pases aún mejor!

 _"Oh, Linncoln, hoy es tu cumpleaaaaños, un gran día para un nuevo aaaaño. Oh, Lincoln. Si pudiera decirte lo cuánto aprecio lo que haces por mí… y lo que yo hago por tiii. Tú eres una persona es-pe-cial, porque todo lo haces especial… ¡eres genial! Y el día que tú llegaste aquí, nosotros estuvimos eeeespeeeraaando a que el chico estuviera aquí… ¡con nosotros! Y uno, dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. ¡Lincooooln! Eres el mejor ¡Lincoln! Tú eres para mí… lo que todas somos para tiii, ¡muy especial! ¡LINCOLN!"_

 _ **Luna había terminado su pequeño pero conmovedor concierto, agradeciendo a él y a su familia lo tanto que han hecho por ella y mucho más, para alegría de la familia Loud. Lincoln no podía estar aún más conmovido que sus acompañantes, puesto a que se sentía el admirable centro de atención del lugar.**_

 _ **Para terminar aún mejor el día, su padre organizó una gran cena con sus magníficas y no tan menospreciadas hamburguesas caseras al más puro estilo Loud, según dictaba él. Todos disfrutaban de las mismas, y cuando se hizo aún más tarde, llegó la hora de despedir a Clyde y retirar todo del lugar para volver a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, la noche sigue cayendo, y las hermanas van a dormir mientras Lincoln alista todo para hacer lo mismo. Su madre llega con él de improviso.**_

\- ¿Cómo pasaste tu día, Lincoln? – _preguntaba su mamá mientras lo acariciaba suavemente ni bien estuviese listo para dormir_ -.

\- Hoy fue un gran día, fue el mejor que haya tenido en años, o en toda mi vida. Realmente aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por mí, no sabes cuánto, mamá – _se abrazan mutuamente_ -.

\- Me alegro que pienses eso, hacemos lo mejor para ti y lo sabes, siempre estaremos para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre ahí, no lo dudes – _besa de frente a Lincoln_ \- por ahora tendré que dormir, tú también deberías, de verdad fue un día muy movido, y tengo que trabajar para mañana… en fin, sé que me entiendes. Buenas noches, Lincoln, descansa.

\- Descansa, mamá – _su madre se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta_ -. – Ahh… - _suspiraba_ \- 11 años, cielos, jamás creí que este momento llegaría tan de golpe. Qué sorpresa para mí es llegar a esta edad, y qué nostalgia me trae los años atrás a este, donde todo era más inocente e… infantil… Hmm, me pregunto ahora qué por venir me esperará ese año, el anterior fue relativamente bueno, pero ahora… bueno, quién sabe qué sorpresas aguarda el futuro.

Sólo sé que mañana será una nueva etapa para mí, un nuevo día y un nuevo descubrimiento. Estoy emocionado por ello y lo afrontaré a como dé lugar. A fin de cuentas, qué de malo podría venir a otro año más, seguro será igual o aún mejor.

 _Todo saldrá bien…_

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y oye, aquí estoy escribiendo justamente un año después de mi "retiro" (me he dado cuenta de que mis "retiros" no duran nada).

Bienvenidos sean todos a esta "original" historia hecha por su servidor. La verdad tenía este capítulo enlatado por más de un mes, y además de flojera simplemente no quería regresar, dudaba en ello, pero bueno, me ganó el morbo de escribir (igual no tengo nada mejor por hacer). Hace ya casi dos meses fue desde que me retiré de aquel lugar que administré y llegué a re-fundar completamente, y sí, estoy hablando de The Loud House Wikia, además de sitios que administraba como Hora de aventura Wikia. Quizá no sea de relevancia para ustedes, pero para mí marcó un punto y aparte, puesto a que dejaba algo que invertí demasiadas horas, días e incluso años (casi 4 años...), y debido a ello, me dio más tiempo para muchas cosas en las que quiero dedicarme, entre ellas escribir y re-hacer esta "historia" (si es que se le puede denominar así).

Ahora, terminada mi irrelevante introducción sin relevancia al fic, he de añadir que re-haré los tres capítulos (puesto a que lo abandoné en el tres... heh) a algo mejor y sin EHEM EHEM tramas forzadas y estúpidamente hechas a la 1 a.m. (que me ha pasado muchas veces y de ellas no me ha gustado mucho de lo que hago...), será algo que intentaré sea de calidad y por supuesto, que les guste tanto ustedes como a mí (porque curiosamente, si a mí no me gusta, a nadie le gusta, o algo así me ha pasado muchas veces y creo que a ustedes también). En fin, espero y sea de su agrado lo que vaya a hacer de este fic. Sugerencias para mejorar no están de más, les hago saber, siempre están a la par para hacer mejorar el producto de alguien aún si está en proceso.

Y bueno, dejando de lado este párrafo que está quedando más largo que la historia en sí, me despido. Ah, y otra cosa, quiero agradecer a mmunocan por haberme dado ideas para mejorar esto el año pasado cuando apenas re-iniciaba de manera seria a esto, espero y de corazón sigas aquí en la comunidad, eres una gran ayuda para muchos escritores.

o/

 _~ F~nn Darkblue (a.k.a LightWatcher/Finnmertens10/Fnnm3r)_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hoy es un nuevo día para la familia Loud, en especial para el pequeño Lincoln. Al ser su primer día como un chico de ya 11 años, Lincoln se siente realmente entusiasmado, día a día estaba creciendo más y más pese a que no se diese cuenta, pero él lo notaba en varios aspectos. Una etapa excitante e intrigante para algunos, terrorífica para muchos, pero desafiante y emocionante para el pequeño protagonista.

Después de una pesada noche producto de lo emocionado que estaba la madrugada del día actual, apenas y pudo levantarse con los mismos ánimos de siempre; se sentía cansado. Sin embargo, y al ser alguien muy entusiasta y verle la cara buena a todo, olvidó el poco reposo que había tenido y decidió seguir con su rutina diaria. Dio un ligero bostezo y se levantó apenas y bostezó para dirigirse a su suerte de clóset donde guardaba todas sus camisas naranjas, nada diferente a las demás salvo a la suciedad una de otra. De un cajón sacó un pantalón habitual igual nada diferente a otros que tenía, y después, dirigió a bajar lentamente las escaleras destino a la cocina.

Él no era de esos chicos que, a pesar de tener un gran tiempo libre matutinamente, desayunaba muy poco, puesto a que lo mejor – _según él_ – lo dejaba para la cena. Salvo excepción de Lori, todas las hermanas mayores de Lincoln se encontraban en el lugar, aparentemente teniendo un muy buen rato en el lugar.

\- Buenos días, chicas.

\- Buenos días, Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué tal su noche? – _preguntó_ -.

De igual manera, no era de aquellos que solían hablar mucho después de apenas levantarse, algo típico de la rutina diaria común de cualquiera.

\- Nada mal, lo de siempre – _contestó Luna mientras daba sorbo a su taza de café aún caliente_ -.

\- Soñé que era un unicornio y volaba a través de la mágica ciudad de los ponys, ¡todo tan divertido!

\- ¿Escuchaste del caballo que fue demandado por creerse unicornio? Terminó… sin cuerno. ¡Jajaja!

\- Ese chiste es muy malo, hermana – _demandó Lynn_ -. Mi noche fue buena, y más al saber que hoy tendría un partido de fútbol contra los chicos de otra escuela, ¡estoy ansiosa! – _procedió a taclear a Lincoln sorpresivamente_ -.

\- ¡Uoh! E… eso… e-es… mu-mu-muy bueno… Lynn – _mencionaba Lincoln con pocas fuerzas tras el duro golpe de su hermana_ -.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde están las otras chicas? – _preguntó Leni_ -.

\- Lori dijo que saldría "un momento" al centro comercial por algo, aunque claro, conociéndola sé que llegará hasta horas más tarde. Las pequeñas supongo siguen dormidas, a excepción de Lisa, que seguramente está levantada haciendo de las suyas… - _destacó Luna_ -.

\- Eh, bueno, gracias por avisar. Sólo venía a saludarlas. De momento iré a la escuela, ¡las veré más tarde! Salúdenme a las demás.

\- Está bien. Adiós, hermano. Cuídate – _despidieron Luna y Lynn_ -.

\- ¡Qué no te piquen las arañas! Jajaja.

\- ¿¡ARAÑAS!? ¿¡DÓNDE!?

\- Oh, y Lynn, buena suerte con tu partido – _decía Lincoln antes de irse de la casa_ -.

\- Gracias, hermano – _Lynn se sonrojaba al oír tales palabras de su hermano_ -.

Lincoln procedió a salir de la casa ni bien terminó de despedirse de las chicas, aun sabiendo que no había desayunado ni una migaja de pan, Lincoln siguió su camino rumbo a la escuela sin importarle lo qué tanto hambriento estaría en un par de horas… aunque claro, siempre está la opción del dinero para el tiempo escolar, dinero el cual siempre llevaba consigo cuando su madre lo dejaba en su escritorio por las mañanas.

En su camino, Lincoln observaba el hermoso paisaje que rodeaba a Royal Woods por la mañana, siendo el sol por totalidad el que vislumbraba con su hermosa vista a lo alto de las verdosas colinas más cercana de la ciudad, más allá por el horizonte donde apenas se asomaba. De igual forma, había cosas interesantes como los puestos y negocios variables en la ciudad, las personas, y otras muchas otras cosas. Sin percatarse, había llegado a su destino en lo que pareció ser el trayecto más corto que haya hecho a la escuela.

\- ¡Hey, Lincoln!

Una ligera voz reconocida fue escuchada a oídos de Lincoln sin percatarse de quién era, hasta que este decidió hacer la exaltante pregunta:

\- ¿Clyde?

\- ¡Lincoln!

\- ¡Clyde!

Y en efecto, se trataba de su mejor amigo, el cual había sido dejado ni bien llegó su amigo a la escuela, casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Amigo! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo van esos 11 años?

\- Bien, bien. Está yendo de maravilla, a decir verdad. ¿Y qué tal tú?

\- ¡También bien! Me alegro que igual te vaya así.

\- Jeje, sí. Y oye, ¿qué tal si conversamos más adentro? La campana estará a punto de sonar y se hará tarde para entrar a clase.

Los dos amigos procedieron a entrar a la escuela y a dirigirse a su respectiva aula, cerca de las aulas de 4to y 6to año. Para ser un día común y corriente pese a estar prácticamente a un par de meses de haber iniciado clases, toda parecía ser de color rosa para Lincoln, puesto a que era inminente que a lo sucedido el día anterior estaría más que emocionado aún a lo gris que fuese el día. En el aula se encontraba su respectiva maestra, la sra. Johnson, la cual parecía estar, al igual que Lincoln, de un muy buen humor el día de hoy.

\- ¡Buenos días, muchachos! – _saludaba la maestra mientras los muchachos devolvían el saludo de igual manera_ \- Oye, Lincoln, de parte mía te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, espero y te la hayas pasado de maravilla.

\- Muchas gracias, maestra.

\- Y de regalo de cumpleaños… te subiré una décima en tu calificación.

\- Je… je… gracias – _algo es algo, supongo_ -.

\- Bien, la clase está a punto de iniciar, así que les pido tomen asiento, por favor.

\- Está bien.

Después de la petición de la maestra Johnson, los chicos procedieron a tomar asiento, y la clase habría comenzado. En la típica clase de todos los días, los chicos vieron un poco de tanto; español, matemáticas, biología, historia, civismo, y algo de geografía de por medio. Después de un par de tres horas de clase, la hora de la clase de física con el entrenador Pacowski tocaba.

\- Muy bien, chicos, el día de hoy quiero algo diferente a otras clases, algo que involucre lo fuerte… competencia, estrategia, golpes, dolor, derrotas, victorias, y mucho, ¡mucho sufrimiento!

Nadie sabía de qué hablaba el entrenador, hasta que una pelota de un rojo muy llamativo dejó en claro las intenciones del entrenador; quemados.

\- ¿¡Quemados!? – _exaltó con un enorme grito toda la clase_ -.

\- Así es, ¡quemados! Y deberán jugar o de lo contrario, serán llevados a la banca.

Aparentemente, todos de golpe asintieron a jugar puesto a que nadie quería ir a la banca, no se sabe el motivo del por qué tanto repudio a la banca, pues nadie había ido a la banca jamás. Teorías de los mismos compañeros apuntan a que si vas a la "banca", pasarán cosas horribles, entre ellas, la baja de puntos por parte del entrenador, o un castigo horriblemente pesado a lo que él deja en clases regulares.

Volviendo con los chicos, estos se encontraban en dos bandos; el bando que no quería jugar por el miedo de ser golpeados fuertemente por otro, y el otro bando, el cual conformaba una variación de chicos y chicas, dispuestos a jugar para humillar a aquellos que se acobardaran por siquiera tocar mínimamente la pelota. En el bando de los "rudos" (auto-denominados así), se encontraba Ronnie Anne, una chica que comúnmente molestaba a Lincoln y su amigo en reiteradas ocasiones, con una burla o broma hacia ellos que generalmente terminaba en un reporte en contra de ella.

Lincoln y Clyde eran denominados unos gallinas a la hora de jugar pesadamente, y además del bando contrario al que pertenecían, su mismo bando era el que apodaba a los dos chicos de tal, pues en muchísimas ocasiones se ha visto a este par siendo humillado o queriendo salir de la zona para evitar problema alguno. Sin embargo, esta vez no sería así, pues Lincoln demostraría valentía a querer competir contra los "rudos" al intentar demostrar ser un "chico grande y preparado".

Apenas el entrenador había dado el silbatazo indicando que el juego había iniciado, los equipos fueron por el balón lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Toma esto! – _exclamaba uno del bando "bueno"_ -.

\- ¡No me darás! – _exclamaba uno del bando "rudo"-._

\- ¡Mis costillitas! – _exclamaba Clyde al ser dado por la_ espalda-.

El equipo contrincante al protagonista dio un desempeño bueno en cuanto a quemadas contratarías refiere, desafortunadamente no se diría lo mismo del equipo de Lincoln, el cual fue abucheado fuertemente por el equipo contrario.

Pese a que el equipo "rudo" tuviera un vasto cupo de integrantes aún de pie, decidieron retirarse a petición de Ronnie Anne al ver que el único que quedaba era Lincoln.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – _pidió a su equipo mientras este se alejaba a las gradas a observar cómo ella haría de la_ suyas-.

En una ventaja dada por la misma Ronnie Anne hacia Lincoln, este fue rápidamente por la pelota listo para darle a su contrincante. Mientras pensaba cómo dar un buen tiro sin caer en la burla, el grupo de amigos de Ronnie Anne humillaba a Lincoln en un intento por querer hacerlo perder. Lincoln hizo caso omiso a esto y decidió lanzar, con algo de precisión, la pelota a la suerte de que diese al menos una mínima parte a la chica. Para su mala suerte, no consiguió su cometido. Ronnie Anne procedió a agarrar la pelota.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo, gallina? – _exclama mientras reía al ver cómo Lincoln trataba de evitar que fuese su eje principal_ -.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! – _exclamaba Lincoln en un intento de neutralizar los sentimientos de nerviosidad ante el plan de Ronnie Anne_ -.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Veamos cómo tratas de salvarte de… ¡ESTA!

Ronnie Anne lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota a dirección al muchacho, y consiguió darle un muy duro golpe por detrás de su cabeza. Lincoln terminó tumbado en el suelo y gravemente herido.

\- Jaja, sabía que no podías escaparte de esta, Galincon.

Todos en la clase, incluido su mismo bando, empezaron a burlarse del muchacho al ver que fue derrotado fácil y patéticamente por una chica. Clyde procedió a ayudar y llevarse a Lincoln a otro lugar, aprovechando que la hora de receso había comenzado.

\- Amigo, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Claro que no! Nuevamente Ronnie Anne lo logró, logró burlarse de mí enfrente de toda la clase de una manera ridícula, argh…

\- Calma, todo estará bien, seguro lo olvidarán.

\- ¿¡Que lo olvidarán!? ¡Por favor! Ellos no olvidan nada, siempre estarán a la par burlándose de ti por aquella mínima cosa que hagas mal, ¡siempre son así! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

\- No te sientas así, amigo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Mientras los dos estemos juntos como amigos nada podría salir peor. Somos como hermanos, unidos uno a otro.

\- Tienes razón, Clyde. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, siempre se burlen de nosotros, reconociéndonos como el dúo de raritos sin especialidad alguna – _aceptando la cruda realidad confesó Lincoln_ -.

\- Lo sé, es algo que queramos o no, no cambará… Pero… ¡oye! Qué mejor que ir a convivir un momento como hermanos compartiendo almuerzos y hablando de gustos, como siempre hacemos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

\- Supongo que… sí. Gracias, Clyde.

\- No hay de qué, amigo. Ahora salgamos de acá que empieza a oler algo mal.

Los dos procedieron a salir del pequeño espacio al cual se habían ocultado y decidieron reunirse en un espacio lejos de su clase en los comedores escolares. Las horas pasaron, y la escuela acabó. Los dos amigos decidieron ir juntos hacia la casa de Lincoln para pasar el rato, aprovechando que la única tarea que les habían encargado era relativamente corta y algo que no tomaba más de cinco minutos en hacerse, la cual habían hecho en la clase tan rápido como la encargaron.

\- ¡Hola, familia! He llegado, ¿cómo es… – _exclamaba Lincoln intentando sacar un tema de conversación con sus hermanas o padres, pero aparentemente, la cosa se encontraba sola más que con la presencia de Lori_ -. – Eh… ¿y las demás? – _sin saber qué pasa preguntó a Lori en búsqueda de una respuesta clara_ -.

\- Salieron un momento, fueron de compras al supermercado, volverán un poco más tarde. Me quedé en caso de que llegaras antes que ellos y así cuidarte – _contestó la hermana mayor_ -. – Y hola, Clyde.

\- Ho-ho-hola… L-L-Lori… - _el chico se ponía nervioso al ver a la hermana de Lincoln, algo que siempre hacía cuando la veía_ -.

\- Bueno, gracias por aclarar eso. Estaremos un rato en nuestra habitación, ¡nos vemos! – _agarró de la camisa a Clyde para llevarlo hacia arriba, puesto a que de nueva cuenta había tenido una parálisis al ver a Lori_ -.

\- Como sea… - _texteando en teléfono_ -

Ya en la habitación, los chicos no hicieron otra cosa más que ver vídeos y jugar a ser superhéroes, tal y como lo hacían muchas de las veces en las que Clyde iba a la casa de Lincoln, mayoritariamente a petición suya. Mientras se divertían no haciendo otra cosa más que ver vídeos "graciosos" y un tanto oír música en la laptop de Lincoln en compañía a comida chatarra, la noche se hizo venir así de rápido como había amanecido el día presente.

Lo de siempre, Clyde y Lincoln se despidieron agradeciendo de parte del invitado el alojarlo en su hogar unas horas para divertirse, y el mismo argumento de Lincoln, igualmente, agradeciéndole a él el hecho de venir a su hogar y pasar momentos junto a él. Clyde se había ido, y Lincoln procedió a ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de comida que fuera de provecho puesto a que no había comido nada en todo el día más que chatarra que había comprado de paso, olvidando por completo que había un recalentado de pavo alojado en la estufa que se había hecho la semana pasada. Al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que encontró fue un plátano, y no lo pensó dos veces y decidió pelar el plátano para proceder a comerlo, el hambre le había ganado en aquel momento de hambruna.

Lincoln se sentía realmente cansado, por lo que después de comer el plátano decidió ir a acostarse en su cama para ver si podía al menos consolidar algo de sueño para el día siguiente, puesto a que, entre la mala alimentación del día de hoy, el hecho de que no había dormido bien la madrugada y los golpes del día presente no le daban muchas ganas de seguir haciendo algo. En el transcurso a la habitación, no notó la presencia de las chicas o siquiera de sus padres, cosa rara tomando en cuenta que en todo el día no había visto a nadie más que a las hermanas mayores y no a las menores, pero simplemente le dio igual con el ya consagrado estado que tenía actualmente.

Llegó a su habitación y de buenas a primeras se acostó en su cama, así como había llegado, sin siquiera ponerse su pijama o acomodarse bien para un sueño más cómodo.

\- Qué día – _se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía el vacío techo de su habitación_ -. – Creí que este sería un buen día, pero no fue así… por qué ella es así conmigo, por qué, por qué, no lo entiendo, yo no le he hecho nada malo… Bruh, en fin, olvidaré eso, sólo debo… reposar, al menos, todo está relativamente bien. Mañana será un nuevo día, seguro… ¡seguro será mejor! Sí, mucho mejor, seguro será casi tan bueno como sacarse la lotería, jaja, bueno, eso ya es exagerado. En fin, hora de dormir. Buenas noches, mundo.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, me sorprende que haya terminado esto en menos de un día, y menos de tres desde el último lapso de actualización.

Para quien tenga un buen tiempo siguiendo esto (eh…), sabrá que esta parte originalmente no era así, era más… extraña, puesto que el final incluía una "pelea" un """tanto""" forzada entre Lori y Bobby (no, en serio, qué me pasaba por la cabeza, eso era más patético que poner sólo dos puntos suspensivos… o quizá no). Volviendo al tema, decidí hacerle una re-edición de trama al episodio, acortando partes irrelevantes y poniendo un poco más de trasfondo acerca de los personajes alrededor a Lincoln (calma, esto apenas comienza, no puedo dar mucho en tan poco, no me gusta eso, y es por esa razón que quité cosas "reveladoras" en la parte original del capítulo 2). Trataré de hacer historias más seguido, aunque claro, primeramente, estaré desarrollando una trama fija para el fic, puesto a que no quiero que sea algo… ¿vacío? Ergo, algo que no va exactamente a nada en sí. Espero les guste lo que está por venir más delante de los próximos episodios que haré, que los considero un tantito relleno (no les miento, es sólo introducción a personajes), o algo así podría considerar, no sé cómo la vean exactamente. De mínima aclaro que esta historia no tendrá shipps "extraños" (véanse Lynncoln… ¿Clynn? ¿Clincon? ¿…Loudcest? Eh… no lo sé, cualquiera que sea meramente no canónico [o algo así]).

En fin, yo me despido por ahora, no sin antes agradecer a todo aquel que vea esta historia. Igual agradecería opiniones al respecto, no importa qué tan dura sea, a fin de cuentas, es una opinión que podría ayudarme a mejorar, no hay nada de malo en ello (claro siempre y cuando no rose los límites de lo establecido).

Y terminando ya este "aviso" que nuevamente queda más largo que la historia prácticamente, me despido.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
